


The Bottom Line

by Percygranger



Series: Womenverse 20in20 Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: contemplative</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bottom Line

“You know, we’ve failed to ask a very basic question about this reality,” Cindy said.

 

Max leaned back in their almost new recliner. “What’s that?”

 

“Where are we? Like, alternate us. Are we dead? Are they in our reality? Are they still here, just not here here?” Cindy looked a little disturbed.

 

Max’s eyes drifted to the side. “Well…”

 

Cindy examined Max for clues, alerted. “What did you do?”

 

“When we were getting IDs I kind of checked on it?” Max said. “As far as I know, alternate me doesn’t exist, because no Manticore. But there’s another you.”

 

“And…” Cindy stared at Max compellingly.

 

“And she’s doing okay. Lives in Portland, has a job and a girlfriend. Seems to have slightly better taste in ladies.”

 

Cindy’s mouth opened and shut. “I’m gonna get you back for that.”

 

Max’s mouth quirked in a smile. “I know.”

 

 


End file.
